


Patience

by PeachyDae



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Show Choir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDae/pseuds/PeachyDae
Summary: Images of burned down safe havens for LGBT+ youth, riots condemning non-straight people to hell, gatherings calling for LGBT+ parents to be written up and have their kids taken away, children with LGBT+ biological parents being kicked out from schools and clubs flashed through his head. The tears he felt this morning rushed back and he sniffed.Taekwoon was terrified. Not for him but for his and Hakyeon's child. The child he doesn't know about.





	1. Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So in case you didn't know, I stan VIXX and I love, love, love show choir! I decided to take Taekwoon (my bias) and Hakyeon (my other bias) and put them in the show choir world. I based a lot of the costumes, music, and show choir all in general based on my school's groups.

_“When will come the morning of a brighter day?”_

 

Positive, the test was positive. Taekwoon rocks back onto his heels, hand covering his mouth in shock as a wave of nausea swims over his being. His phone buzzed again telling him if he didn’t get moving, he’d be late for work. He stands and buttons his shirt up, shivers running down his spine as his hands graze over the hardness of his stomach.

He’s on the subway going to work when a man sits next to him, a toddler in his lap. The child giggles and looks up at him.

“I get to go to work with Mama today!” He chirps then pats Taekwoon’s stomach. “Mama has my baby brother in his belly!” The man groans and hushes the boy.

“Sorry, LuHan has to come to work with me today. His teachers found out I was pregnant again.” The man looks about ready to cry. “Apparently it’s a crime to have a bigger family.” Taekwoon feels a pang in his heart and tears fill his eyes. _Hormones._

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” He closes his eyes and wills himself not to cry. He opens his eyes and sees the man, his hand out.

“I’m Yixing,”

“Taekwoon,” Yixing smiles and hands him his business card. He takes it and scans it with a confused gaze.

“In case you need to talk. I know telling your partner can be very difficult.” Taekwoon’s jaw dropped. He was about to ask but the train came to his stop. He cursed and rushed to beat the crowd.

He gets to class just as the warning bell goes off. His first-period students, the school’s top concert choir, Madrigal Magic, clamber into their seats as he takes his jacket off and rolls up his sleeves.

“Alright,” He pushes the piano into the center of the floor in front of the risers and sits down. “We’re starting with the opener.”

 

Taekwoon sighs and praises the lord it’s his prep as his head falls on the piano keys. Having two classes of the advanced concert choir and then the non-audition choir, Choral Crescendo (who came up with these names), made his headache go from non-existent to full force. The heaven blessed silence was soon interrupted by the choir door slamming shut. Taekwoon shot up, groaning as his head came in contact with the piano.

“Hey, Woonie,” Hakyeon, the choreographer and Taekwoon’s long time boyfriend popped in. Taekwoon smiled weakly and closed his eyes tight. “What’s wrong?”

“A headache, the Crescendo’s still don’t have their songs memorized and there are only four weeks before the dress rehearsals. The Goldentones and Midnight Suite need their choreography and I just picked out the closing song.” Hakyeon’s arms snaked around him from behind. Taekwoon leaned back into the elder and smiled as a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“What is it?” Hakyeon sat next to Taekwoon on the bench.

“It’s called Patience from a really popular movie Dreamgirls. It’s about waiting for a better turn out and finding hope and calm in the most treacherous of times. I thought it was appropriate considering things.” Images of burned down safe havens for LGBT+ youth, riots condemning non-straight people to hell, gatherings calling for LGBT+ parents to be written up and have their kids taken away, children with LGBT+ biological parents being kicked out from schools and clubs flashed through his head. The tears he felt this morning rushed back and he sniffed.

“Can I hear?” He asked. Taekwoon nodded and pulled the music out. His fingers moved swiftly over the keys and he began to sing. When he had finished, Hakyeon kissed his lips and grinned from ear to ear.

“That was stunning Woonie. Hopefully, it will make people finally open their eyes to all the hate.” Hakyeon’s phone dinged and he frowned. “I’m needed back at the studio, some group just walked in. I’ll be back for Midnight Suite and Goldentones okay?” Hakyeon pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s one final time before the door slammed shut again.

His stomach lurches as he goes to the cafeteria for food, the smell of greasy pizza and too salty corn awakens his nausea and he swallows, hard. He decides to stick to his usual, a bowl of soup and a bottle of water. The lady, Lisa,  smiles at his, her hair twirling around her fingers.

“Hey Mr. Jung,” She smirks and pops her gum. He smiles back weakly, the noise making his head hurt even more. “We have a new dessert, it’s chocolate raspberry fudge. Want a taste,” Her tongue darts out of her mouth and swipes across her bottom lip. He stifles a groan and shakes his head before nearly sprinting out the door and back to his classroom.

 

Soup, was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Hakyeon had come back for the varsity show groups and within 12 minutes, Taekwoon was racing to the bathroom to vomit his lunch and what little was left of his breakfast. He coughed to get the taste out of his throat and rinsed his mouth in the sink. He pulled a pack of mints from his pocket and sighed as the sweet taste filled his mouth, pushing away the acid flavor. When he got back, the mixed group was running through their show. The last soloist, Kim Junmyeon finished and the show ended, their heads dropped. Hakyeon applauded but snapped back into teacher mode, nitpicking at the choreo. Taekwoon sat in the front, a hand massaging into his stomach as it turned.

 

Midnight Suite, the varsity girls group, was Taekwoon’s pride and joy. The girls 38 that were hand-selected by him all excelled in vocals and visuals. The dance captains Joohyun and Yuri spent hours perfecting the complex choreography that Hakyeon had assigned to the group. Seungwan, the Soprano I section leader, was the first soloist of the show and proved to be a powerful asset to assisting the trio. The class was run so smooth with the leaders in charge that Taekwoon used this time to design the dresses and swatch make up. The show this year was one that Taekwoon had been writing since he was in high school; _Let the Girls Take Over._ The opener dresses were one piece, off-the-shoulder, bright purple and silver, sequins covered gowns that shot out rainbows when the light caught them.The ballad dresses were long, gold and maroon gowns that tore away to reveal tight, leather, legging type pants that were covered in glitter. He was extremely excited this year to put it short.

Except now, he was risking everything. He knew that is he and Hakyeon were ever caught he could get in serious trouble but now, there was a child. He was risking a lot but he knew he could never get rid of this baby even if Hakyeon didn’t want it. Too much was going on. Taekwoon slammed his head on his desk with a groan his hands snaking around his belly.

“Mr. Jung,” Amber, a powerful alto and top visual girl, barged into his office and gasped seeing her teacher in such a distressed state. Taekwoon shot up and tugged his shirt down.

“Yes, Amber?”He cleared his throat and begin flipping through a stray piece of music.

“Um, Mr. Cha wants you to come see the change in choreo. He isn’t sure if it will fit with the music.” Taekwoon nodded and stood, a wave of nausea washing over him. He walked out and squinted under the light. Hakyeon squeezed his hand.

“You okay Taek?” He asks but Taekwoon brushes him off with a nod.

“Let’s see the choreo girls and I want to hear you singing.”


	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pondering what he was supposed to do, he decided to get some real work done. He still had yet to select music for the upcoming talents showcase and he really wanted his school to get first. He sighed and opened his computer, scanning through a bunch of emails before opening a new tab. He sighed and typed quickly, his fingers clicking away fast.
> 
> How do I tell my boyfriend I’m pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for the positive feedback! It really means a lot to me! I'm working on the next few chapters because I want to update regularly

Taekwoon opened his eyes at around 2:30 and immediately, he knew he needed to call in. Nausea that had him rushing to the bathroom at 6:00 am yesterday was back and he was fairly certain that when he went into that bathroom, he wasn’t coming out for long while. Part of him wondered if he could just roll over and go back to sleep but his dreams were crushed as his dinner came up into his throat and he raced to the bathroom, spilling his guts up into the toilet. He groaned, his sleep-addled mind not catching on to why he was getting so sick and he sat on the edge of the tub, breathing heavily as his brain pieced together what was happening. Memories of the night it happened and yesterday’s shock came back full force and a small whimper passed his lips. He snaked a hand around his belly and reached for his toothbrush and cup. After cleaning himself up and washing his mouth out, he sent a text to the dean of the school and climbed into bed praying he could sleep in a little.

Of course, he couldn’t. Like clockwork, his body roused him at 6 and despite his hours spent vomiting in the early morning, he was speeding off to the bathroom to spit up bile and dry heave. Taekwoon’s face burned, tears prickled his eyes and his nose was running. His throat was sore and ached from the stimulation, it hurt. He gagged and leaned over gripping onto the ceramic bowl desperately as his body heaved what little was left. He knew he needed to eat but the thought of food made him want to crawl under the blankets and die. After about twenty minutes of sitting still with his eyes closed, he started a bath and got undressed. As the water filled the tub, he turned in the mirror searching for any signs of change. His eyes scanned his body trying to find something, anything but narrowed in on a small yet life-changing detail. A small bump, not even the size of an apple was nestled in between his hips. Cautiously, his fingertips danced across the skin, marveling at the hard, stiffness of it. His attention turned back to his tub which was nearly full and he turned the faucet off. The warm water beckoned to him promising relief and serenity. He sank into the water, hand still cupping his bump and he smiled.

He must have fallen asleep or something because when he woke, the water was cold and his body had pruned. He drained the tub and stood, grabbing the towel that was hanging close to him. He dried himself off and moisturized his skin, sighing happily as he did so. Suddenly, a loud growl ripped out of his stomach, interrupting his peaceful state. It was then he realized how hungry he was. He dressed rather desperately, choosing to go with a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt, and headed to the kitchen.

“Baby-ah, you make the calls around here. What are you hungry for?” He laughed to himself and reached for the cupboard. He scanned the items and beamed as he found what he was looking for. Beef ramen, Hakyeon’s favorite flavor. He started the water and decided to cut up some fruit too. His stomach growled impatiently as the food cooked and he sighed.

“You don’t make any sense baby-ah.” He poured his food and grabbed his phone off the counter, sitting down at the table. He remembered the nice man on the subway yesterday and reached into his bag, which thankfully, open right next to them. He opened a new thread on his phone and types in the number.

 

Hi, this is Taekwoon. Not even a minute later, he gets a confused response.

Taekwoon?

He sighs and takes a bite of his noodles before texting back. 

We met on the subway yesterday.

OH TAEKWOON!

He laughs and takes a sip of water. 

Helo,

MAn

moMMY wants 2 no if you r gud

…..

I’m fine..?

Gud

U look like hamster

….

:):):):):):):):):):):)

Um, Yixing?

 

Oh my gosh, sorry! LuHan took my phone.

How are you feeling?

 

Not well, I called into work today, I woke up vomiting at two this morning.

Any tips on getting rid of morning sickness?

Ah. I’m sorry you’re feeling so ill. I was the same way with Luhan

As for tips, try mint tea, lemon drops, and toast

Those always worked for me:)

Thanks, Yixing~!

Anytime.

How did the father react?

Taekwoon bites his lip, he still had to tell Hakyeon.

I haven’t told him yet. I don’t know how he would take it….

I’m sure he’ll be happy, just tell him now so he can help you.

I have to go now, LuHan just got into the sugar… :(

He laughed and shook his head, the image of the small boy he met on the train yesterday screaming and running around made his smile.

Good luck.

He finishes his noodles and puts the bowl in the sink. After pondering what he was supposed to do, he decided to get some real work done. He still had yet to select music for the upcoming talents showcase and he really wanted his school to get first. He sighed and opened his computer, scanning through a bunch of emails before opening a new tab. He sighed and typed quickly, his fingers clicking away fast.

_ How do I tell my boyfriend I’m pregnant? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Hakyeon blew everything out of proportion when it came to hearing about Taekwoon’s illness. Not only did he bring himself, but he brought a blanket, a box of hot chocolate packets, tea, two pillows, and pain medication. He let himself in and went straight to the living room setting his things down. Taekwoon followed and jumped when Hakyeon spun around and held him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments and for leaving kudos!  
> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.  
> PS: The wait is over.....

 

_ “When the moon, is in the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with Mar-”  _ Taekwoon groaned as his far too chipper and what Hakyeon liked to call ‘hippie song’ ringtone, Aquarius from HAIR,  blared, filling the room. Okay, maybe he was a sucker for Broadway.

“Hello?”

“Woonie, are you okay? Why aren’t you at school?” Hakyeon’s panicked voice cried from the other side. He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Hakyeon, I’m fine, I’m just sick.” He lied smoothly.

“I’ll come over, do you want soup?” His stomach rolled and he groaned.

“No soup, I will make food.” He rolls over and sighs.

“I’ll be over for dinner okay? I have to go now, sleep a little. I love you.”

“Mmm, love you too.” The phone goes dead and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hand wrapped around his belly and he thought back to the articles he read earlier. 

Somehow, he stumbled upon a forum of LGBT+ parents and found a forum for homosexual pregnant males. A majority of it was just tips on how to cope with backlash and hate against him but luckily, he had found a thread about confessing to your partner. A lot of people were just recommending announcing it flat out so that the partner could help and participate actively. He guessed this was the best opportunity.

Instead of changing into fresh clothes, he made his way downstairs in his sweats and t-shirt and laid on the couch, turning on some rerun episode of Love & Secret as he waited for Hakyeon to arrive. Twenty minutes later, a pounding on the door forced Taekwoon to get up.

 

As expected, Hakyeon blew everything out of proportion when it came to hearing about Taekwoon’s illness. Not only did he bring himself, but he brought a blanket, a box of hot chocolate packets, tea, two pillows, and pain medication. He let himself in and went straight to the living room setting his things down. Taekwoon followed and jumped when Hakyeon spun around and held him tight.

“What’s wrong? Is it your head? Stomach? I brought pain me-” Taekwoon bit his tongue. It was now or never.

“I’m pregnant.”

Hakyeon stepped back, immediately releasing his grip on the younger. 

“I’m pregnant, and I was feeling really sick and I was throwing up at 2 am and I’m so tired and scared and-” A rush of emotions washed over Taekwoon and he began to cry. A hand gently wrapped around his belly as he looked down, he couldn’t dare look up at the elder. Thoughts of Hakyeon leaving, exposing him and the baby filled his mind and he began to cry harder. 

“I-I’m not going to get rid of it. If you don’t want to be a part of the baby’s life, fine, I’ll raise them myself and-” Soft lips pressed against his and he gasped, pink eyes fluttering closed as Hakyeon’s hands snaked around his middle.

“Woonie, I’m not leaving you or our baby.” They stayed like that for awhile. Hakyeon holding Taekwoon, hoping the younger understood that he wasn’t going anywhere. At one point, they made it back to the couch, their fingers laced together tightly over the small bump. Hakyeon had fed Taekwoon the chocolates and massaged his shoulders, leaving the younger relaxed and tired. Not only was his stomach finally calmed down, but he told Hakyeon the truth and in all honesty, it made him feel a little better.

“How far along are you?” Hakyeon asked, his hands rubbing small circles on Taekwoon’s stomach. Taekwoon shrugged and averted his eyes from the TV.

“I haven’t gone to the doctor yet. I need to ask Yixing who he sees.” 

“Who’s Yixing?” Hakyeon asked kissing Taekwoon’s head. He hummed and looked at the elder, shifting in his hold.

“A person I met on the train yesterday. He’s having a second kid.” Hakyeon began to comb through Taekwoon’s dark locks causing the younger to grow even more tired. “That’s nice Hyung,” He murmured softly.

“Sleep Woonie, I’ll be here when you wake up.” And with that, Taekwoon closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thak you for reading


	4. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After about four minutes of eating and checking to see is Hakyeon replied, Taekwoon found himself pulling his shoes and jacket on in order to run down to the convenience store. When he got inside, he immediately went to the snacks and grabbed three bags of cool ranch Doritos.
> 
> “Taekwoon!” A voice called and he whipped around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry that this is so late. I've been writing and re-writing this chapter for the past couple weeks so I hope it flows more smoothly. Also, Happy Halloween!!!  
> Recently, I've been practicing for my show choir and I've been improving a lot in my dancing!!!
> 
> I will be publishing a marching band au fanfic soon so stay tuned!!!

“No, no, no,” Hakyeon stopped the class and paused the music. The Goldentones had been working on the final lift of their show for about a week and no one had gotten it right. Hakyeon was pissed, to say the least.

“You have to grab her waist and then her  **left** leg before flipping her. She’s in a dress for Christ’s sake!” He snapped, eyebrows furrowed. 

_ “Poor Minhyuk,” _ he thought. the boy looked ready to cry as Hakyeon corrected him once again. Taekwoon sighed and stood up, closing the tab of doctors that was open on his laptop before going to watch the rest of the rehearsal. 

“What’s wrong, Hakyeon?” He asked, sighing as his classes’ face lit up.

“The lift is wrong. Minhyuk keeps flashing the audience and Jiyong keeps getting hit in the back of the head with Taeyeon’s heel!” He cried, exasperated. Taekwoon ran ahead down his face, he was too old for this. 

“How about we give them a break and we’ll go from there, okay? Take ten minutes everyone.” The kids filed out quickly and Hakyeon pouted.

“Woonie!” He whined, lip jutting out. The younger pulled him to his office and shut the door.

“I have an appointment scheduled for Thursday after school, if-if you want to come.” He handed a Hakyeon an index card with the address and appointment time written on it. The elder took it and tucked it into his pocket, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I’ll have to clear my schedule but, of course, I’ll come.” He chirped and hugged Taekwoon. The younger sighed happily and hugged him back, his nose buried in the choreographer's brown locks. When they pulled away, Taekwoon noticed the students filing back into the room, happily chattering with each other.

“Be gentle with them Hakyeon!”

 

Two nights later, Taekwoon was laying in bed, some cartoon about a yellow sponge playing on his TV. He had been doing some research about his symptoms but soon got bored, opting to text Hakyeon instead, the elder still at work.

When are we going to tell our parents? 

I don’t know. I think your mom will be happy though.

Taekwoon snorted and took a sip of his vanilla sprite, an odd combination but surprisingly, it was delicious.

Of course, she will. She adores you. Plus, you just randomly put her grandchild in me so…  He set his beverage down and yawned, hand reaching into the bag of Doritos next to him.

You make it sound like the baby wasn’t planned.

Taekwoon could see the pout on Hakyeon’s face as he read the message. He chewed the chip and licked his fingers cleaning them of the cheese flavored dust.

They weren’t

After about four minutes of eating and checking to see is Hakyeon replied, Taekwoon found himself pulling his shoes and jacket on in order to run down to the convenience store. When he got inside, he immediately went to the snacks and grabbed three bags of cool ranch Doritos.

“Taekwoon!” A voice called and he whipped around. Yixing, along with a tall, frightening looking man holding a slumbering Luhan, was approaching him. He saw the gentle swell of Yixing’s bump underneath the sweater he wore.

“Yixing, hi. What are you doing here?” He asked smiling at the male. Yixing huffed and help up a bag of fried green tomato flavored chips.

“Cravings run. I can’t stop eating them.” He eyes the other ships next to Taekwoon and picks a bag of veggie straws. Tossing them into the basket the taller male was holding.

“Oh, this is Yifan, my husband. Yifan this is Taekwoon, the guy from the train.” The man, Yifan nodded and grunted out a hello. A whine escaped from Luhan’s lips and he rubbed his eyes.

“Baba, I want candy.” He pointed to a peanut butter par smothered in chocolate.

“No, Luhan. You should be sleeping.” Yifan said. Luhan let out a wail and kicked his feet.

“But Baba, I want it!” Yifan sighed and left after handing Yixing the basket. Taekwoon frowned as Luhan’s screams reached his ears. Yixing tugged on his sleeve and pulled him to the rows of refrigerated goods.

“I’ve been mixing these chips with strawberry yogurt. It’s actually delicious!” Yixing pulled out a few pints of the dairy product and put them in the basket. Taekwoon’s stomach flipped at the thought and he swallowed pushing the idea away. “How’s the morning sickness?”

“Tolerable, I haven’t gotten sick today so that’s a plus.” Taekwoon picked up a tub of cottage cheese and the pair walked to the cash register. After paying for his snacks, Taekwoon stepped aside to let Yixing buy his. His phone buzzed in his pocket, letting him know that the sample costumes were available for Midnight Suite and Golden Tones’ females were done. He scanned through and zoned out until Yixing’s usually chipper voice interrupted his reading.

“What do you mean I can’t get food here?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed and a hand tucked gently under his swell. The cashier, a middle-aged male with greying hair, was eyeing Yixing’s stomach, his face pulled into a look of disgust.

“We have the right to refuse service to anyone, especially pregnant fags like you.” Taekwoon watched as the happiness and glow were sucked out of his friend’s eyes. Yixing’s eyes dropped to his stomach before he turned on his heel and walked out leaving his food on the counter. Fury built up in Taekwoon’s chest and he slapped more than enough bills on the counter. He scooped up his friend's food and left, despising the bell that dinged on his way out.

Yixing was standing on the curb crying into his hands, Yifan’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. The slight male was shuddering as Yifan held him tightly. Taekwoon approached them and as he grew closer, he could make Yixing’s soft, jumbled words.

“I was just hungry, and-and.” Yifan shushed him gently and kissed his head. Taekwoon tapped Yifan on the shoulder and handed him the bag of Yixing’s food.

“Thank you,” The taller man mouthed. Taekwoon nodded and turned on his heel before opening a bag of his chips and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, post them thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are parts that don't make sense, I'm sorryyyyy
> 
> Please feel free to leave questions and comments!


End file.
